


a beating heart of stone

by symbiont



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Nwalin Week, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/pseuds/symbiont
Summary: It is just a fact that Dwalin is loud. It permeates everything that Dwalin does, punctuated by his great thoughtful silence when he is thinking, like the rumbling of the forges deep within the great mountain of Erebor. His whole being is brash, like he can’t quite help but take up all the space in the room - fill it up with his wide shoulders, big hands and booming voice, until Nori’s chest feels tight like he can’t breathe.**Or, Nori examines his feelings towards Dwalin and Dwalin is loud.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Kudos: 26





	a beating heart of stone

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely based on the second prompt from no cops nwalin week but also... kinda not at all idk. this ended up so scattered but i hope its still a little enjoyable!

It is just a fact that Dwalin is loud. It permeates everything that Dwalin does, punctuated by his great thoughtful silence when he is thinking, like the rumbling of the forges deep within the great mountain of Erebor. His whole being is brash, like he can’t quite help but take up all the space in the room - fill it up with his wide shoulders, big hands and booming voice, until Nori’s chest feels tight like he can’t breathe. 

But the noise doesn’t stop when they reach the bedroom, nor does the volume drop. Nori is quite glad for the thick stone walls of Dwalin’s rooms, hewn into the mountain itself, and near to the royal quarters. Things are older, built with more care into the rock, thankfully because Nori isn't sure their nights together would remain much of a secret otherwise.

Although maybe it isn’t such a curse, as having it known that the great Dwalin cried out Nori’s name as he spilled all over his fist, could be a feather in Nori’s cap. The thought comes freely, as does the shudder that forces its way through him, to his core. Nori knows that any other Dwarf, any other creature wouldn’t think of this - the vulnerability Dwalin has laid before him - as simply good for business. And yet Nori does. 

He’s not stone, stone is welcoming, stone is home. Nori is ice, cold where nothing good can grow. 

‘You sound like a Warg,’ Nori huffs. If he wasn’t getting pounded into their mattress, his knees and hands scrabbling helplessly for something to hold onto, Nori might’ve crossed his arms over his chest. He was picking up far too many habits for Dori, stealing them as if they were treasures. ‘You great oaf!’

The thought has unsettled him and the last part comes out with a little more bite than he had intended. Dwalin doesn’t even react, grunting again like he’s devouring a meal and Nori might think that’s all he was - supper for Dwalin, hardly sustaining Dwalin until breakfast the next morning.

Except…

Except that Dwalin’s big hands are gentle, one smoothing over the jut of Nori’s hip, drawing star maps into Nori’s skin, while the other teases Nori’s hole - two of Dwalin’s fingers slipping inside for just long enough to work Nori up into a sweat, his stones heavy and tight, before they disappear again. 

Dwalin’s craft is not for softness, it’s not in his nature although he is often kind and generous, this much Nori knows. His hands are big, made to show his kindness through work - lightening the load for others, that is Dwalin’s kindness. Not this, not through gentle touches that warm Nori to the core, that make him want to spill his guts - all the things he wishes to say and yet cannot. Makes him want to feel things. 

And so Nori knows that it means more than that, than a quick and easy fuck, to Dwalin at least. Because even as Nori’s heart is made of ice, Dwalin’s is as hot as a forge. Dwalin withdraws his fingers once again and Nori isn’t quite able to bite back the pathetic little gasp that’s drawn out of him at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He needs to be filled up, even the dull stretch of Dwalin’s broad fingers was better than this nothingness. 

‘Come on, Dwalin,’ he says in what, although Nori himself would never admit, is near enough a whine. ‘I’ll be old and grey before I get your hammer in me. Hurry up, for Durin’s sake!’ His hips are moving of their own accord, grinding down on Dwalin’s cock desperately. It’s warm and hard and Nori gasps as the head brushes against his hole, not yet slipping inside but still a promise of what was to come. 

‘Ready?’ Dwalin grunts, both of his hands moving to grip Nori’s hips. Nori keens, shifting in Dwalin’s grasp - wiggling his hips - but Dwalin steadfastly ignores the pleas of Nori’s body for harder. He wants to be held until it hurts, until there’s bruises to run his fingers across the next morning but Dwalin won’t give it to him.

And Mahal knows Nori wants Dwalin - wants everything that Dwalin can give to him. Dwalin’s fat cock, his laugh, his smile, his big hands holding Nori so tightly that he thinks he might melt away to nothing, the winter that’s been But affection, marriage. Love. Those words are far too intimidating to even consider even though Nori’s starting to wonder. For, of course, Dwarves only fall in love once. 

Could he? Could he do it? Could he thaw out his heart enough to love Dwalin? Dori would needle him about it for months, so perhaps it is best to ignore the feeling, Nori thinks.

‘Will you be good?’ Dwalin asks with a stupid, teasing smirk on his face and slowly Nori feels himself melting, washing away all the resolve that he’d build up inside of himself as if it really was nothing more than snow.

Nori finally breaks, the ice thawing.

‘Aye! Please, Dwalin,’ he cries, screwing his eyes tightly shut - unable to face Dwalin after pleading like that. 

It seems to be all Dwalin needs, though, as his cock slowly slides into Nori in one long thrust. Nori exhales a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, his hands coming to rest on Dwalin’s upper arm and squeezes around the thick corded muscles he can feel shifting beneath Dwalin’s skin. Dwalin is so thick that it takes Nori’s breath away, filling Nori up to the brim and driving the thoughts from his head except for the twin chants of more and harder. 

The pace that Dwalin sets is brutal, nothing less than Nori would expect from him, despite Dwalin’s seemingly sudden love for treating him like a jewel - with care in case he got scratched up. The heat in his veins grows and grows, now that the ice has gone, until Nori’s cock is aching and his stones are drawn tight and heavy. He slips around himself, giving his cock a few quick tugs before his mind whites out as he spills into his hand, his arse clenching around Dwalin’s cock. 

Nori flops forward, spent, as his cock still twitches in his hand. He’s only supported by Dwalin’s hands and the tiny part of his mind that’s still functional is focused on it, the way Dwalin always tries to protect him, to look after him. It should be sickening and yet Nori feels warm all over. 

Dwalin doesn’t last much longer, practically howling Nori's name as he pulls himself free of Nori’s arse, his come spilling between them - hot and sticky. They slowly sink down together onto the mattress as both of them try to catch their breath, Dwalin’s arm thrown casually over Nori’s waist to keep him close - as if he belongs there. Nori’s sure that his hair must be a mess, the braids and peaks mussed and frizzy, and that his and Dwalin’s come that is now cooling on his stomach is becoming ever more sticky and uncomfortable but he can barely muster the strength to care.

‘That’s just the first round of course,’ he huffs, sounding a little too much like Dori for his own sanity. ‘I hope you have some energy left, lug. You roared so loudly I was worried about a cave-in.’ Still, Nori finds himself squirming closer to Dwalin and enjoying the feeling of safety provided by the weight of Dwalin’s big arms.

Dwalin exhales loudly, his breath ruffling Nori’s braids and Nori’s skin feels like it’s crawling with the sheer intimacy of the simple act. 

‘Shut up,’ Dwalin growls, practically a roar with how loud it is and Nori has to bite back a hysterical laugh. He allows himself to relax into the embrace, his thoughts pleasantly fuzzy around the ages. Maybe round two could wait just a little longer...


End file.
